


Day 3; Kallura

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Blindfolds, Digital Art, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, NSFW Art, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Day three of Kinktober 2018Prompts chosen: Sensory Deprivation and Temperature Play.





	Day 3; Kallura

Kinktober Day 3:  **Sensory Deprivation**  |  **Temperature Play** | ~~Edgeplay~~ | ~~Knife Play~~

 


End file.
